


A Kiss

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angry Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, snogging Sam/Gene-style. Because Sam needs to remind Gene that they're both men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

‘Kissing’s for bloody sopping girls, Tyler,’ he had said, and Sam had felt something inside him crack like a fallen teacup, minute yet sharp. Because even as Gene had turned his head away from the soft brush of Sam’s lips against his own, Sam had seen the want in his averted eyes, heard the buried need behind the denial.

Stubbornly, Sam touched his fingers to Gene’s clenched jaw, trying to force his gaze. ‘Gene…’

He thrashed away again, harder, like an unsettled stallion. ‘Geroff, you flamin' poof.’

Even without the shove to the chest that followed, the verbal insult was provocation enough to make Sam strike back even harder with a solid punch to Gene’s stomach, unbalancing the other man just long enough to push him backward into the office’s battered settee. The ancient springs caught Gene’s weight with a loud rattle and groan that increased in volume once Sam forcefully straddled his lap. Fleetingly, Sam acknowledged a passing gratitude for the dark emptiness of CID beyond the thin walls of this room before turning his uncoiling anger upon the man pinned beneath him.

‘Don’t recall you calling me a poof when I’ve kissed your thighs,’ he sneered, fingers wrapping around the loosened knot of Gene’s hideous tie, ‘your belly,’ he continued, dragging his fist down the slippery length of polyester, ‘your _cock_.’ Sam twisted the tie quick around his hand, tugging brutally hard and dragging Gene forward into a hard, unrelenting kiss. His teeth and tongue worked ferociously at Gene’s lips, prising him open and ruthlessly penetrating him, moaning in satisfaction at the taste of scotch lingering in the wet heat of his mouth.

A vague little sound, short yet deep, vibrated against Sam’s lips and he could feel Gene bucking slightly beneath him, his head still trying to turn away. With a warning nip to Gene’s lower lip, Sam gave his tie a sharp tug and grabbed at a handful of blond hair with his free hand, holding him firmly in place. Gene’s hair was surprisingly soft in his fist, the perfect length for this; Sam thrummed with pleasure as he resumed their kiss with softer, slower strokes of tongue in and out of his mouth, smiling faintly as he felt Gene’s body relax between his thighs. A wet slide of tongue glanced against his own, began to move with its own aggressive intent, and Sam drew back, taking in gasping mouthfuls of Gene’s breath, their lips still so close, brushing together when Sam spoke in a harsh whisper.

‘ _Touch me_.’

Gene groaned, his hands slid heavy and possessive up his thighs and over his denim-clad arse.

‘No.’ Sam released Gene’s tie and reached back, covering one of Gene’s hands with his own and dragging them together around his hip. ‘ _Here_ ,’ he hissed, pressing the palm of Gene’s hand against the erection tenting the front of his trousers, gratified when Gene got the message and squeezed him firmly, fingers fondling at the shape of his cock through his jeans every bit as hard as he knew Sam liked.

‘Yes…’ Sam rocked against Gene’s hand, staring into the lust-blown green of Gene’s eyes watching him. ‘Yes, right there… does that feel like any sort of bloody sopping girl to you, _Hunt_?’

Gene smirked, and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Sam came apart in the palm of his hand.


End file.
